Minkclaw
Minkclaw is a mostly black tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. She is the daughter of Darkcloud and Rosefrost, with no siblings. She is a warrior of ThunderClan having formerly lived in RiverClan. Her former mentors are Shrewfur and Owlnose. She is quite ambitious and high-spirited most of the time and usually is never grouchy. Description Appearance :Minkclaw is a mostly black tortoiseshell she-cat. She is petite and slender, but her srong muscles are very prominent along her legs, chest, neck, and haunche. She has dark green eyes with a lighter green around her irises. Minkclaw barely has any battle scars or any scars at all. Health :Minkclaw is rather healthy both ohysically and mentally. She is physically healthy with promient muscles and strong bones, trongest in her legs, shoulders, and chest. Character :Minkclaw is a rather pleasant cat to be around. She's nice, polite, active, and agreeable. She hates getting into arguments and will be the one to state she was wrong rather than the other saying the other is wrong. She is polite having grown up this way, she usually says please or thank you in mostof her sentaces. She is quite active and likes to train alone or with a friend if able. Minkclaw is attractive, bold, and charming. She is quite attractive and believes so, although unlike some attractive cats she is not obsessed with her looks. She is bold and very daring. She often is found doing dares that her friends have asked ehr to do. She is very charming when it comes to arguments with those she doesn't know and often wins these arguments. Minkclaw is calm, collected, and clear-headed when underpressure. She, although when in a dire situation, will ask advice from another cat to see what they would do. She rarely ever gets confused or acts without thinking under pressure. She collected when it comes to down to situations she must act quicly on and, although, is often found thinking it through before doing. She is very clear-headed when in horrible situations and usually always has some idea of how to get through it. :Minkclaw is authoritive, determined, and high-spirited. She is quite authoritive when need be and is also quite calm for a leader figure. She is determined in what she does most of the time and usually is never down about not getting it right the first time. She is high-spirited and has quite a bit of energy. Minkclaw is non religous, outspoked, and proud. She is non religous and does not believe in StarClan or the Dark Forest, which is very odd for a clan born cat. She is outspoken most of time and will speak what she thinks, although often finding out others don't like what she thinks. She is proud and regal when doing anything and does it with a high head. Minkclaw is stubborn and stylish. She is stubborn when her mind is set on a goal and will not give up. She is stylish when doing things often found wearing a small flower crown in which she makes herself. Minkclaw is anxious and sometimes fickle. She is anxious around others often as she is not a people person. She is fickle having a hard time chosing things, usually just prey or who to talk to. Abilities : Life/Biography Kithood and Adolescence : Adulthood : Pedigree : Quotes Ceremonies and Mentions Rank Ceremonies Mentor Mentions Relationships Family Rosefrost : Darkcloud : Guppytail : Mudtail : Friends Weaseltail : Love Interests Mintstorm : Notable Shrewfur : Owlnose : Shadowpaw : Images Life : Character Pixels Trivia *Minkclaw is a homoromantic asexual. *Minkclaw will eventually have a mate, but most likely no kits. *Minkclaw will most likely become mates with a SpringClan or AutumnClan cat. **This cat will be female as she has no interest in having kits or in toms. *Minkclaw's half siblings will appear later on in the roleplay. **Minkclaw's hallf siblings will be a tom and a she-cat. ***Adam: a ginger tabby tom; later becoming Mudtail. ***Opal: a mostly ginger tortoiseshell she-cat; later becoming Guppytail. *Minkclaw will adopt Guppytail's kits when the she-cat dies. *Minkclaw does have several littermates, butm most did not live to warriorhood or even apprenticehood.